Letters From The Heart
by Fyreheart
Summary: A Sequel to The Adept. This continues developing the relationship between Katherine Wilde and members of the Hellsing Organization. Disclaimer: I own no Hellsing characters; only Katherine is my creation.
1. Chapter 1

**Personal Journal, Katherine Wilde**

**June 14**

After an interesting three weeks in England, I arrived back home two days ago. The trip didn't go exactly as planned, but when has the universe ever complied with my schedule?

Brown's was all I could have desired; a charming and elegant hotel with an excellent staff. Of course, their resident ghost woke me to tell me about a Seal that was failing. Long story short, King Edward the Martyr sealed a portal to Hell a thousand years ago that was failing. Fortunately, David Holt's former association with the Hellsing Organization proved invaluable and together we made sure the Seal was re-established.

I was a little singed around the edges during the event and they took care of me themselves rather than dropping me off at a hospital. Sir Integra is a fiercely lovely and intelligent woman in her early to mid-twenties. She hides her compassionate nature behind an unyielding wall of stone, but the façade has a few cracks in it that let her personality shine through.

Her butler, Walter Dornez displays a mild-mannered and chivalrous nature, but he is much more. I think I counted his roles as butler, bodyguard, researcher, weapons research and development, and haute couture specialist (getting items for Sir Integra). He took a bullet meant for me and I insisted my blood be used for his transfusion. Yes, I know, I know. But he challenges my mind and refreshes my spirit…

Alucard is a 500-year old Nosferatu, and if my suspicions are correct, he is the original Dracula (note the name reversal). He can be charming when he wants, but seems to thrive on challenges and entertainment. That and protecting Sir Integra. We had quite an interesting couple of hours sparring one night. Although I should note his idea of entertainment usually involves blood and a great deal of death.

Alucard has a fledgling named Seras Victoria who was around 20 when she was turned. She is a sweet and timid girl, terrified of losing her humanity. Of course, Alucard doesn't understand her. He's like a father who is not quite sure why his daughter isn't an exact duplicate of him. I hope Victor will be able to help her with the adjustment. I called him last night, and he was agreeable to speaking with her.

My _kei'dran_ let me know that Sir Integra has an energy signature comparable to mine and I began evaluating her as a potential apprentice. She at least has the ability to learn fire magic. Because of that, I agreed to write up a treatise on elementals; I wanted to help her know what she could be getting in to.

I think Integra is suspicious that I am not simply a fire elementalist, especially as she asked what one calls someone who is an adept in all four elements. I haven't lied to her, but I haven't offered unnecessary information either. She did let me set a portal gate on her property though. That will allow me to portal over if she decides to accept training or if they need me for anything. Much better than a 10 hour plane flight.

********************

**Chicago, Illinois**

**June 14**

Good afternoon Miss Victoria,

Thank you for permitting me to use your private email address. It is certainly faster than sending a letter between countries, isn't it?

It was a pleasure meeting you in England, and I only regret that we didn't have more opportunities to get to know one another. Your vitality, lovely smile and good-nature always helped brighten my day.

I was speaking about you to an old friend of mine, and he expressed an interest in communicating with you if you would permit it. His name is Victor Duval. His father was the steward for a large estate, and while not a nobleman by birth, Victor is a gentleman through his behavior and actions.

Perhaps I should mention that he was born in the middle of the 17th century and turned by a vampire when he was 24 years old, only a little older than yourself. He too struggled with situation, but has learned to cope with it while maintaining his courtesy, kindness and compassion towards others.

He is too much of a gentleman to intrude on your privacy, so will only contact you if you give your permission for me to offer him your email or telephone number.

I hope your training with the newest members of Hellsing (the Wild Geese I believe you said they were called) is going well.

Sincerely,

Katherine Wilde

********************

**Hellsing Manor**

**June 15**

Dear Miss Wilde,

I trust your journey back to the United States was uneventful and expect that you are pleased to be back in your own home.

It was with great pleasure that I opened the package you left for me and saw the "The Age of the Impressionists" by Denis Thomas. It was with even greater wonder that I saw the signatures of Cezanne, Degas, Monet and Renoir on the pages dedicated to their works. I am pleased and grateful that you would offer me such a unique and obviously cherished book.

The attachment you see to this email contains security software that permits communication between you and anyone at Hellsing without fear of jeopardizing confidentiality. You are certainly not obligated to use it, but it has proven effective in the past. It is unique to our organization and highly unlikely to be compromised.

We have been quiet here at Hellsing since your departure. Sir Integra is working diligently with members of the Council of Twelve to learn more of Millennium and making plans for the protection of the Queen and Country. There have been only a few minor deployments, so our senior vampire is feeling a bit bored. Unfortunately, he then resorts to trying to irritate Sir Integra to alleviate his boredom. Miss Victoria has been training with the Wild Geese, and seems to be doing well with them, although she is still such a shy and reserved young lady that it is hard to ascertain her well-being.

I must mention that your idea of adding a small amount of blood to a fruit-flavored drink was an excellent idea. I have begun concocting various mixtures of fruit drinks and fruit plus ice cream drinks to help her accept at least a little blood every day. While she is not drinking a pint a day, she at least is tolerating some per diem.

I have been researching various aspects of the barriers that separated you from your kei'dran and Sir Integra from Alucard. My research does indicate that a form or witchcraft or sorcery was involved as you suggested. Unfortunately, my own contacts are not versed in those skills, so I am endeavoring to locate a reliable local advisor.

By the way, I neglected to request the honor of receiving the recipe for the tea you brewed before you left that was a mixture of Ceylon and Oolong. I thought it was quite refreshing and would like to add it to my own private mixtures.

Your obedient servant,

Walter C. Dornez

********************

**Hellsing Manor**

**June 16**

Dear Miss Wilde,

Thank you for your note. I'm a little shy about talking to someone I haven't met before, but it would be interesting to talk to someone other than my Master about this. I think I would like to talk to Mr. Duval, so please go ahead and give him my email address. As long as he isn't another Pip Bernadette, of course. That man is driving me crazy. Some days he's nice as can be and then he turns into a skirt-chasing Don Juan. It makes me so mad!

Thank you for thinking of me and please call me Seras,

Seras Victoria

********************

**Chicago, Illinois**

**June 17**

Dear Seras,

I'm delighted you're willing to speak with Victor. I don't think you'll find him much like Captain Bernadette and he will be able to answer many questions for you. I will provide your email address to him today.

Don't worry too much about the Captain. Perhaps Victor could provide some advice on that as well.

Katherine Wilde

********************

**Chicago**

**June 18**

Dear Mr. Dornez,

If you insist on being so formal, then I must of course acquiesce to the necessity. However, I would much prefer that you call me Katherine so that I may return to naming you as Walter.

I am delighted that you enjoyed the book. I actually acquired it when it was newly published and had the good fortune to beg the signatures from the gentlemen in question in person. But those are stories for another time.

Thank you very much for the security software. It does provide a very effective method of scrambling and securing communication. I tried to read a message on a computer system that didn't have it loaded and couldn't break it at all. Well done!

While I will admit that it was a pleasure to sleep in my own home again, I do miss my new friends in England very much. I have the good fortune to have a very capable woman, Mrs. Jackson, who comes in several days a week to perform housekeeping duties (a charwoman I believe is a British term?), so the condominium was in pristine condition when I arrived. She even had a pot of tea waiting for me, bless her heart.

Thinking of tea, the recipe for which you asked is simply white Ceylon tea to which I added three (rolled) Oolong tea leaves for a standard pot. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Although I miss London, Chicago is nearly as interesting in June, albeit without the same historical flavor. The annual Blues Festival is this month which I always enjoy. Also coming up is an annual event called the "Taste of Chicago". Each day more than 60 local restaurateurs offer ethnic, exotic or traditional fare, in addition to the entertainment provided by a variety of musical performances across multiple stages in Grant Park. Later this summer, the Latin Music Festival allows me to indulge in my partiality for latin dancing.

I empathize with your research efforts into the barriers that sealed Alucard apart from Sir Integra. My network here does have experienced and skilled Wiccans, so as soon as I receive additional information, I will be sure to forward it to you. I'll see if they can recommend any contacts there as well.

And now I must return to developing my newest story characters. My tentative story line is a brother and his younger sister who relocate to a new city when their mother gets a new job (widowed mother, which opens additional story lines if I make this a series). They move into a very old home that has the rumor of being haunted. My plan is for them to find some old letters that send them on a treasure hunt, which lets them meet everyone in the neighborhood, making new friends, meeting the neighborhood bullies, etc. My target audience is 8-12 year olds.

Best wishes to everyone at Hellsing,

Katherine G. Wilde

********************

**Personal Journal, Katherine Wilde**

**June 18**

Miss Wilde is it now? We'll see about that. Hopefully, he's just making sure I'm fine with him using a less formal term while writing.

I certainly hope I didn't misinterpret anything. At the very least, I want to develop and maintain a close friendship.

********************


	2. June 19 through 28

**Hellsing Manor**

**June 19**

Katherine,

Thank you for the telephone conversation regarding Mrs. Harrison and your knowledge of her. You may be correct; perhaps my time could be better spent focusing on other activities. But as you said, if I train the person, then they will do it my way or to my satisfaction.

I will give it thought.

Sir Integra Hellsing

**********

**Lakeview, Chicago**

**June 19**

Dear Miss Victoria,

It was with great pleasure that I learned of you through my good friend, Katherine Wilde. It would be an honor to share some of my own humble beginnings, thoughts and experiences with the hope of perhaps offering you some small bit of assistance.

I was born Victor Duval, the firstborn son of Henri and Julianna Duval. My father was the Steward to a French nobleman, overseeing his estates in the Loire Valley. We were a pious family, fearing God and obeying the covenants of the Church. I attended daily Mass, sought the confessional at least twice weekly, and sought to be a good and honorable servant to God, my King and my master.

When I was four and twenty, I chanced to catch the eye of a female nightstalker. I thought she meant to kill me, but instead she sought to make me her vassal. After a night of terror, I awoke to find myself "turned", no longer an honorable man who would one day assume my father's role as Steward of a noble house, but something of made of nightmares or so I believed.

As you have your Master, I had my Mistress, but it was much against my will as I never realized what she offered me. I thought I was accepting my death, only to discover I had unwittingly accepted a new role and life. My Mistress viewed humans as her own personal buffet, and took great delight in her meals. I found the new sensations coursing through my senses horrifying and her behaviors disgusting. I could hear the heartbeats of everyone around me; I could feel the blood coursing their veins so close under their skin, and it both enticed and repulsed me. If you feel even a small portion of what I felt my first years, you have my most heartfelt empathy and compassion.

I was very fortunate that my Mistress was killed by a more powerful vampire, freeing me of her control. For years, I wandered Europe, living primarily off the blood of animals. If you didn't know, that is possible, but it only sustains us, it doesn't nourish us. When I absolutely had to drink human blood, I sought out the dregs of society; the murderers themselves in an attempt to do as little harm as possible.

Katherine described you to me as someone who cares deeply for others; please let me assure you that our condition does not prevent or hinder that. Being a vampire doesn't make one inherently evil or wicked. Yes, we may have desires, but we can control them. We master ourselves, and don't permit the blood lust to master us. And I can say with absolute confidence that we can learn to control ourselves. Just as people need to learn to control the seven deadly sins of lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy and pride, we need to learn to control our blood lust.

Please, do not despair, Miss Victoria. I was turned over 250 years ago, and yet I still enjoy the scent of flowers in spring time; I smile when children laugh and play; I weep when I watch Les Miserables; I enjoy the company of friends and the touch of a lover's hand.

We all make choices dear lady, and if you choose to be a loving and compassionate person, then so you will be. Trust your friends; do not push them away. Embrace and return their fellowship; give trust and respect and see it returned back tenfold.

You are always welcome to speak to me about anything you are feeling; I will never reproach or criticize you for who am I to judge? I have felt the same emotions, lived the same uncertainty and yet I have persevered and that perseverance also brought great joy. Because of my change, I have met friends that have touched my soul that I would never have met otherwise; lived through experiences and changes I couldn't dream would ever exist 200 years ago. And most importantly, I would never have met my true love if I hadn't been turned. That alone makes it all worthwhile.

Please, let me know what I can do to help for it would give me the greatest satisfaction to offer you whatever assistance it is within my power to provide.

Respectfully,

Victor Duval

**********

**Hellsing Manor**

**June 21**

Dear Mr. Duval,

Thank you so very much. I've been so afraid, so lost. My Master and Sir Integra get so angry that I don't drink the blood provided, but the blood does something to me; makes me want more and that's terrifying.

I don't want to become some heartless creature that preys on others. I can sense things and it frightens me. I am frightened I won't be able to control it. Frightened that the people I work with will turn from me in disgust. Some do look down on me and it hurts so badly.

How did you conquer the desire for more? Always more? It scares me so much. What if I hurt the people I care about?

Seras Victoria

**********

**Lakeview, Chicago**

**June 22**

Dear Miss Victoria,

I understand your fears, I truly do. I fought those demons myself and know them well. You are not alone.

The reason you want more blood is only because you are not taking enough. You are still hungry, dear lady, that is all it is. Prior to this, if you came home with a voracious appetite and only ate a single cracker, wouldn't your stomach protest and demand more? This is no different. The feeling will go away if you simply consume appropriate amounts. Remember, what you have at Hellsing was freely donated and will be otherwise wasted. Don't despise that which was generously offered as a gift.

You will not hurt those you care about as long as you remember that you are in control. We are not mindless beasts, we choose to master ourselves.

Some people will always look down on us, but how is that different than any other form of bigotry? Some people are prejudiced against skin color, gender, professions or a myriad of other useless and narrow-minded perspectives. No one who is the object of bigotry feels good about it. However, as long as your behavior shows who you truly are, their own prejudices will appear eventually either crumble or show them to be the type of person you would not associate with regardless.

Respectfully,

Victor Duval

**********

**Hellsing Manor**

**June 22**

Dear Miss Katherine,

The music and culinary festivals in Chicago sound quite interesting and I envy your attendance. I recall from our dinner at Le Gavroche, that you enjoy big band music, rhythm and blues and early rock as well as the old masters, so am pleased that you found a way to indulge that partiality.

I am curious about your home in Chicago. Condominiums are not as popular in London. What led you to choose your particular home?

I made your tea mixture for Sir Integra this afternoon, and she enjoyed it as much as I did. Sir Integra has developed a much more genial working association with Sir Irons since the night of the ball. I believe she found your approach to speaking with him more conducive to achieving results and has adopted it. She now has him on her side to automate more of the administrative functions, which will reduce the amount of paperwork and streamline operations.

We continue to integrate the Wild Geese into our forces. Their field work is satisfactory, but they are a bit unruly when not in the field. Their Captain does not provide the best role model, I'm afraid. He actually made unwelcome advances to Sir Integra of all people, even though he does seem interested in Miss Victoria. While Sir Integra was deliberating on the appropriate punishment, Alucard took matters into his own hands. You've seen him change his appearance; he can also make it appear as if he is of a different gender. He did so and put himself in the Captain's way, who tried to steal a kiss, only to have the "woman" change back to Alucard in the middle of it. I sincerely doubt the Captain will be making unsolicited advances to anyone at Hellsing any time soon.

I was toying with an X-5 pistol the other day and made some new cartridges which I am sending for your assessment. They have a mercury core with Macedonian silver casings. I am also working on adding a component of holy water to the core of the bullets. If you have the opportunity to try them, I would be pleased to hear your evaluation.

I am looking forward to hearing more about your newest story as it develops, such as the personalities will the brother and sister, and their developing relationships in their new neighborhood. Forgive my ignorance with your profession; do you typically work eight hours five days a week when writing?

Your obedient servant,

Walter C. Dornez

P.S. Do you mind my asking what your middle initial represents?

**********

**Chicago**

**June 22**

I'm happy that Walter and I are back to a first name basis. I wonder how long it will take for him to drop the "Miss", even if only in personal conversations. From his two notes, he appears to be a good correspondent; both interesting and amusing. The story about Alucard and Captain Bernadette was priceless. At least he did ask what my middle initial stood for.

The situation between the crime ring and the "created" or FREAK vampires as Hellsing calls them is taking all of my time and attention. There are layers and layers involved; I feel as if I'm unpeeling an onion only to find it getting more spoiled with every unraveled strip.

**********

**Personal Journal, Walter Dornez**

**June 27**

No response from Katherine Wilde to my email sent five days ago. I hope nothing is wrong.

**********

**Chicago**

**June 28**

Dear Walter,

What a time we've had the last few days! You may have seen some mention of a gangland fight in Chicago. It wasn't simply an organized crime ring, but one that had formed an alliance with some of the FREAK vampires that Hellsing has been experiencing. Trying to keep a lid on the supernatural aspect, handle the ghoul problem, and take out the vampires without jeopardizing the law enforcement agencies kept us constantly on the move permitting very little sleep. I think we were relatively successful in keeping the undead issue out of the mainstream, although I think more criminals may be aware of them than were previously.

In an effort to help ensure organized crime does not form regular alliances, we had to make it appear that both sides were double-crossed multiple times. While I may be a writer of fiction, I am not comfortable with the amount of Machiavellian manipulation we had to employ.

Between local law enforcement, federal agencies (as organized crime crosses state borders), journalists, and the criminals themselves, it was extremely difficult to keep our own people concealed and the truth about the undead buried (yes, bad pun intended).

Now all I want is to sleep for the next several days, waking only for hot baths before sleeping again. Unfortunately, my book concept is due at the publisher tomorrow, so it looks like it will be another long night.

I have to tell you how much I appreciated the highly amusing and entertaining story about Captain Bernadette and Alucard. I literally had to discontinue reading until I could stop laughing at the visual images. I doubt Sir Integra could do anything more damaging to the Wild Geese Captain than what Alucard did. I'm chuckling again even now as my mind replays the mental picture. What a shame that no one was nearby with a video camera!

To answer your question about my condominium, a house with property in the city is a rarity. While I wouldn't object to a yard and garden, it would require being on the far outskirts of any major city. My building was a former warehouse that was renovated into living space. The bottom floor contains a small grocer's, a dry cleaner's, aerobic center and a day care center; nice amenities to have in so easy a distance.

My own home was originally planned to be three separate units on the top floor of the building. However, I was fortunate enough to find and buy all three before the renovations began. That way, I could select a large space and design it to meet my needs.

It contains a large kitchen that a friendly chef designed for me, although I readily admit that I will never use it to the degree it deserves. I typically eat there, but there is also a dining room for more formal meals and company.

A living room is available for social occasions and larger meetings. I had a fireplace built for ambience and I allowed the developer to convince me to build a wine bar in the corner of the room. I keep a piano there as well. One wall is mostly windows overlooking the lake, along with a balcony.

My favorite room is the library and office, where I do the majority of my work and spend the greater part of my time. I especially enjoy that it has windows overlooking the lake, similar to the living room. When I write, I typically spend a minimum of 7-8 hours per day at it, sometimes longer if everything is flowing well, so a comfortable room is a must. An exercise studio, plus three bedrooms and baths complete the home.

Although I hope I never have to use the samples you are sending (meaning there are no attacks), I am very interested in trying the cartridges you are sending. I know several people who only use handguns will be drooling to borrow my X-5 once they realize what I have! It was extremely thoughtful of you to think of it.

Sincerely yours,

Katherine

P.S. The G is for Grace.

**********


	3. June 29 through June 30

**Hellsing**

**June 29**

Dear Mr. Duval,

It actually didn't occur to me that I was craving more simply because I might be "hungry". I was afraid that I was behaving like a junkie that craved a more and more of her favorite drug, and that scared me. I will try to drink more and see if that makes the feeling go away. Katherine gave Walter the idea of mixing it with fruit and ice cream drinks, and that has helped make it more tolerable.

I just want to say how much I appreciate your comments. My Master is wonderful, but he embraces everything about being a vampire while I still want to embrace my humanity, and I think that disappoints him. I don't want to make it appear that he's not helpful; we just don't always understand each other. He's offered to let me drink his blood to break the master-servant bond, but I'm not ready for that.

You said you found your "true love" after you became a vampire? I've been afraid that no one (other than another vampire) would be able to love an undead thing like me. How did you meet her and did she know immediately that you were a vampire? If not, how did you explain it? Or am I being too personal. If so, I'm very sorry.

Thank you again,

Seras Victoria

P.S. Please call me Seras

**********

**Lakeview, Chicago**

**June 30**

Dear Seras,

Thank you permitting me the honor of using your first name. Please feel free to call me Victor if you so choose. And good girl, drink what has been so generously donated to you and I promise you'll feel better. I talked to Katherine, and she said your master is nearly twice my age. If he chose the vampiric life and embraced it fully for so many centuries, it's not surprising that he struggles to understand someone choosing another way or approach. Be sure to take advantage of his experience and train well with him. Someone that powerful will have great knowledge to share with you.

And yes, I found my true love only this last decade. I was able to be turned simply because I had never developed an interest in women. Over the years, I became reconciled to living alone without a partner, however I was blessed to meet Michael 9 years ago and have been undeservedly content ever since. I hope that doesn't shock you.

He didn't realize immediately that I was a vampire simply because he never believed such existed. Eventually, he started putting the clues together (only awake at night, not visibly eating, greater than normal strength and speed) and eventually confronted me about it. To my amazement, he was not repulsed, but actually more concerned that I had isolated myself for so long.

The essence of the story is that we (you and I) can live relatively normal lives. We consume nourishment, we make friends, we can love and enjoy all that life has to offer. We will face prejudices and hardships, but so do other people. We can make the conscious decision to learn and grow from those experiences or let the hardships consume us. I prefer the former. What about you?

Respectfully,

Victor Duval

**********

**Hellsing**

**July 1**

Dear Katherine,

I just wanted to say thank you for asking Victor Duval to speak with me. He really does seem to understand what I've been thinking. He seems to have gone through it himself. It helps having someone who's "been there and done that" to talk to.

Thank you so much!

Seras

**********

**Personal Journal, Walter Dornez**

**June 29**

It was comforting to know that it was due to a lack of opportunity rather than a lack of desire that prevented Katherine from responding to me. I found myself thinking of her as I walked the riverfront. She is such a genial companion; intelligent, good natured and very pleasing to look upon. She signed her last note "Sincerely Yours", but I assume that is a simple courtesy.

**********

**Glasgow, Scotland**

**June 30**

Dear Miss Katherine,

I am writing to you from a small hotel outside of Glasgow where I came to investigate some reports of unnatural activity. Normally, I am not a field agent, but due to an increase in FREAK activities it seemed better to save our normal operatives for those activities. Fortunately, even though I am not a normal operative, I am not defenseless so Scotland now has two less vampires than it did before my arrival, and I return to Hellsing tomorrow.

It certainly appears as if you have had very demanding events over the last week. However I am not surprised that you and your network were able to effectively resolve the situation. I do offer my congratulations on successfully diverting the criminals and the vampires from a more enduring relationship. That could have had severe consequences.

It occurs to me that I had not seen you mention your _kei'dan_ since your return to the United States. I hope everything is well with the fire elemental?

I don't know if you are aware of it, but Sir Integra is seriously considering hiring an assistant as you suggested and began speaking with Mrs. Carolyn Harrison several days ago. You seemed to find an excellent match in ability and temperament when you recommended her. Mrs. Harrison will be returning to England in a few days, and they will have a face-to-face interview to confirm their telephone discussions. I must admit that I am very grateful that you not only broached the subject, but found one of the few people with whom Sir Integra can likely work amicably.

I found myself walking the riverfront earlier this evening. After several hours, I returned to the hotel only invigorated by the experience. I have you to thank for that. I don't know if you've spent any time in this area, but Glasgow has a backdrop of classic Victorian architecture, but is also undergoing quite the evolution into a cosmopolitan area. They are successfully blending the two styles, making it an interesting city to visit. I now understand why your _kei'dran_ suggested having a companion. I saw a number of sights that we would have enjoyed discussing.

Do you have any special plans for your Independence Day holiday? I suppose as an Englishman I shouldn't even mention it, but I know there are a myriad of events that take place in the U.S. I hope you are able to enjoy them.

Your obedient servant,

Walter C. Dornez

**********


	4. July 1 through July 10

**Hellsing**

**July 2**

Dear Victor,

You are very understanding of my Master. I guess I hadn't thought about the fact that he really wanted this life while you and I didn't know what we were really getting ourselves into. I will do my best to learn from him, even though he is a bit impatient with me. Perhaps now that I'm trying to drink more, it will help.

I will try to take your advice and focus on what's positive in my life and try to stop dwelling on my fears. It's hard though.

I'm not shocked that your partner is another man and am sorry about making an assumption. It's reassuring to know that there are people that aren't repulsed by our situation. There's someone here at Hellsing who has been making advances to me (another Frenchman in fact), but he's a bit of a lecher. Some days he can actually be romantic and I think I could like him, but usually he's a pervert. He's very frustrating.

Thank you so much for your help and advice,

Seras

**********

**Chicago**

**July 5**

My dear Walter,

I am so jealous of your trip to Scotland! I only visited there once and haven't had the opportunity to return. Glasgow sounds like a fascinating blending of old and new.

I didn't have specific plans for the holiday, but my condo is set high enough that I could see the fireworks from my balcony and the weather was splendid. I listened to the Boston Pops on the radio and enjoyed having a relatively quiet night.

My _kei'dran_ sends you greetings and is pleased that you thought about it and cared to ask. I wouldn't be surprised if it showed up in your room someday unannounced. It is so much a part of me that when I speak of things happening to me, it's truly a joint experience. I realize the relationship must be difficult to understand, but it's as if another piece of one's soul simply began speaking on its own one day. Your thoughtfulness in asking is much appreciated.

I had an entertaining day today. I started by meeting my agent for lunch. After flagging a taxi, I saw a woman with an advanced pregnancy flagging one, so had my driver pull over. She was in labor! I was going to give her the cab and exit, but she asked me to stay "just in case". Fortunately, there was no in-cab delivery to report.

Once she was safely at the hospital, I continued in the cab to the restaurant. I had just exited and closed the door when I was knocked to the ground by a courier on a bicycle. He shouted apologies as he kept going. As I started to stand, someone opened the door of the cab I just exited, nearly knocking me over again.

Although I wanted to look around for a hidden camera, I gathered what remained of my shredded dignity (all right, I was laughing at the absurdity) and continued into the restaurant. Once seated with my agent, guess whose waitress with a tray holding a pitcher of water and two goblets was hit by customer trying to grab a running child? Guess who was soon wearing the ice water from said pitcher? Guess who had to excuse herself to go pull ice cubes from places one doesn't send one's hand in public locations?

The good part about being a fire elementalist is that one can significantly decrease the amount of time needed to dry one's clothing. The poor waitress was horrified and the manager insisted that both of our luncheons were on the house and requested that I send him the dry cleaning bill for my clothing. I have to admit though; I found the whole series of misadventures to be highly amusing.

Sincerely yours,

Katherine

**********

**Hellsing**

**July 8**

Dear Miss Katherine,

I was amazed at your series of misadventures the other day. You are one of the few people I know who would find the humor in the situation and be willing to enjoy it. I am sincerely relieved that you were not injured in any of the mishaps.

You may (or perhaps not) be surprised to learn that Miss Victoria has begun drinking blood more regularly. She still prefers it mixed with a fruit or ice cream drink, but she's also been trying it without. Her health has improved considerably. Her eyes sparkle, her energy level is much higher. All in all she has greatly improved.

She said that you put another vampire in touch with her, and I thank you for that. Alucard is the only other one with who she's had significant interaction, and he is not the most patient or understanding when it comes to his fledgling.

Of course, as her Master, he is now extremely curious about this other vampire and wondered if it is the one with whom you sparred. I could provide him no information and he didn't want to question his fledgling. Regardless of the cause, I am delighted to see her coming to more happy terms with her situation. She is a sweet young lady.

Your obedient servant,

Walter C. Dornez

**********

**Chicago**

**July 9**

My Dear Walter,

I am so pleased to hear that Seras is no longer caught in fear that she will lose her humanity for something as simple as taking the appropriate nourishment. I actually had a discussion with her about that before I left, but I realized she needed to hear it from someone else who could understand her position more intimately.

Please assure Alucard that the vampire in question is no threat or competition to him. His name is Victor Duval. He was born in the middle of the 17th century and turned in his mid-20's. He has maintained his thoughtfulness to others and his compassion throughout the centuries, yet still drinks blood primarily by removing the more loathsome criminal element from the streets. He is not as powerful as Alucard, but we do give each other a good workout when we spar; usually once or twice a month.

I've known Victor for quite some time and he is a cherished friend. I would not have trusted Seras' fragile state to anyone less than him. I was almost positive that his natural charm and courtesy would provide the assistance she needed. Thank you for confirming it.

Sincerely yours,

Katherine

**********

**Personal Journal, Walter Dornez**

**July 10**

Katherine provided information about Victor Duval that permitted me to alleviate Alucard's concerns about him. She mentioned she had known him for quite some time and was a "cherished" friend. I have to admit to envying him that long-time friendship.

Integra appears to be considering hiring Mrs. Harrison and permitting her to take over the more mundane administrative chores, permitting Integra to focus on the activities that only the Hellsing director can pursue. I have been encouraging her to do this for several years and am delighted that it may finally be occurring.

**********


	5. July 14 through July 21

**Chicago**

**July 14**

My Dear Walter,

I am so excited by Sir Integra's decision to attempt the fire elemental training! I was literally dancing in excitement when we spoke on the telephone this evening! I have wanted an apprentice (not that I would ever call Sir Integra that) for quite some time. I thought this would help her on several levels and help me as well. I am so thoroughly and utterly pleased at this moment!

She let me know that she hired Mrs. Harrison. I think having an administrative assistant will help alleviate some of the stress Sir Integra has had over the years. I am eagerly awaiting your assessment of Mrs. Harrison once she is in the position for a while. After I hear it, I will let you know why I recommended her specifically.

Sir Integra asked me to coordinate our training schedule with you, so I assume Mrs. Harrison hasn't been introduced to all aspects of life at Hellsing yet. The first event will take longer as I will take Sir Integra to the elemental plane. I don't want to interfere with Integra's personal life too much with this training. How does she typically spend her weekends? I could schedule my Saturdays there if that is convenient.

Hmm, I think I'll just give you a call.

Excitedly yours,

Katherine

**********

**July 20**

My Dear Miss Katherine,

It was such a pleasure to have you visit us again. We have missed your smile and laughter; the former like a breath of spring while the later as gentle as a summer rain; both quite refreshing. Alucard and Seras both apologized again and said that now that they know what to expect, they won't come prepared to battle an intruder when you portal on to the grounds. It must have been quite the intimidating sight when they appeared.

Sir Integra was quite gregarious yesterday attempting to explain the elemental plane to me. Both of us read your description of your first visit, but apparently you were either more adaptable than Sir Integra or were understated in your comments about the sheer strangeness and distorted reality. She was quite overcome with the kael'dran who allied themselves to her, and seemed both relieved and disappointed not to have attracted her own _kei'dran._

As I understand it, Sir Integra received immediate knowledge of all aspects of her new fire abilities, but the higher level abilities will fail until she's mastered the lower levels. It appears as if we will have the pleasure of your company at least weekly for some time, and we are grateful for that.

The basement room you selected is being set up as her training room. The thick stone walls and floors should provide the protection you required for her practices.

Your ability to portal directly to Hellsing is a great advantage to us all, even though you have to suffer through the time difference. We've both lived through periods where such a journey would typically take weeks rather than minutes. I remember in WWII, we spent quite some time on ships, trains and other forms of locomotion just to reach our assigned posts. How we would have appreciated such instantaneous travel, although who would want the enemy approaching that quickly? We discovered what that would be like at Sir Iron's ball.

I look forward to seeing you next Saturday,

Your obedient servant,

Walter C. Dornez

**********

**Personal Journal, Katherine Wilde**

**July 21**

What a pleasure to see everyone at Hellsing again. Integra did remarkably well in the elemental plane and attracted quite a few kael'dran. I think this next year is going to be very interesting. We had started a friendship while I was there, and I think we may be able to build on that.

It was quite satisfying to see Walter again. I had wondered if I had just been lonely for companionship when we met and attributed greater traits to him than he actually had, but I didn't. He is intelligent, mature, courteous, compassionate and he has an excellent sense of humor. We got into a debate (I deliberately took an opposing view) and it was a lively discussion; very enjoyable. I'll be in love with him before long if I'm not careful, especially if he compares me to a breath of spring again. The man must have kissed the Blarney stone.

**********


	6. July 24 through July 29

**Chicago, Illinois**

**July 24**

My Dear Walter,

I confess that I failed to realize how the influx of energy of the portal would be perceived by Alucard and Seras. Considering how they should have been asleep for the day, I am sincerely impressed that both of them responded with such alacrity and intensity.

I do admit that the speed of the portal does make it very welcome. Troops from the U.S. spent months on board ships going to and returning from Europe during WWII as I recall. Of course, so much has changed since then. In the U.S., if gasoline was available it was 21 cents a gallon, while a postage stamp was three cents and a loaf of bread about a dime. I fondly remember so many of the big bands, such as Glenn Miller, Jimmy Dorsey, Duke Ellington and Benny Goodman. And there were so many larger than life people who helped shaped the world we live in today; Winston Churchill, Field Marshall Montgomery, Charles DeGaulle, Omar Bradley, Douglas MacArthur, Dwight Eisenhower, George Patton. I'll probably spend the day reminiscing now…

It was a definite pleasure seeing everyone at Hellsing again. Rarely have I felt such an affinity with new acquaintances. I sincerely miss the discussions you and I enjoyed during my vacation there.

I am not surprised that Sir Integra is still trying to absorb everything she experienced in the fire elemental plane, even though we were only there in spirit. It is difficult to explain how it feels to have no sense of direction, no distinguishable horizon, being buffeted by energy currents and having the mental essences of beings one doesn't quite recognize as sentient swirl around one. However, I would estimate that approximately a dozen kael'dran appeared in response to the summons, and that is impressive. It indicates the strength of her personality and bodes well for her training and growth.

I look forward to seeing you this weekend,

Sincerely yours,

Katherine

**********

**Personal Journal, Walter Dornez**

**July 26 **

Katherine arrived (portaled) to begin training Integra today and brought me a Big Band CD. While not my preferred music, it was from an era we shared. We were just walking together discussing WWII music, and stopped at the Rec Hall where a piano is located. She sat down and began playing some of the songs we had been discussing. A group of Wild Geese gathered and an impromptu concert and dance began. She permitted me the honor of a swing dance. I'm fortunate I remembered the steps. Several of the Wild Geese attempted to garner her attention, but she preferred to stay with me for some reason.

**********

**Hellsing**

**July 27 **

My Dear Miss Katherine,

Thank you very much for the CD of the Big Bands that you brought over the weekend. The impromptu dance that it led to in the Recreation Hall was greatly appreciated by the Hellsing detachment. I know everyone enjoyed the singing and dancing, and I was surprised that I remembered how to perform a swing dance step. I should have realized that you played the piano based on your description of your condominium. Several people also commented on how much they enjoyed your singing as well. You do have a lovely voice.

If your schedule ever permits and you are so inclined, it would be my pleasure to escort you to one of the London ballroom dances. Although I am not familiar with the popular dances of today, I am moderately acquainted with the waltz, foxtrot, tango and have been known to attempt a few others.

I am glad you approved of the special blend of teas I prepared Saturday. I am sending a small package of my own blends for you to try.

Yours,

Walter C. Dornez

**********

**Personal Journal, Katherine Wilde**

**July 28 **

Integra is doing remarkably well with her exercises. She attacks new knowledge with a passion and great determination to be successful.

Why do I feel as giddy just because Walter suggested we go dancing and signed his note with "Yours" instead of "Your obedient servant"? I can't lie to myself in my own journal. I want to go dancing with him simply because it's an excellent way to permit him to hold me without awkwardness. I want to feel him hold me close without feeling pressured in to something more intimate. And bless his heart, he is sending me a gift of his own tea mixes.

**********

**Chicago**

**July 29**

My Dear Walter,

Thank you very much for your thoughtfulness in sending me a "care package" of teas! I could get addicted to your tea blends.

The spur-of-the-moment dance at Hellsing prompted me to consider doing something similar for my local network here in Chicago. They could use a morale booster with all the stress we've had in the last month. Have you ever heard of an "opposite day"? The idea is that for a day, or the duration of the party in this instance, everyone has to dress and act the opposite of their normal personality.

For example, someone quiet may dress in a risqué manner, or someone always in a suit may be dress jeans and a t-shirt. "Preppies" could come acting like hard-core rockers. One never knows how others will participate. I may even go so far as to bring in a gasp karaoke machine for singing.

Perhaps you can give me some ideas over the weekend. You have an excellent imagination, so I know you will have some entertaining thoughts.

Thinking of entertainment, I am certainly inclined to enjoy an evening dancing with one of my favorite gentlemen if our schedules permit.

I will see you in a few days.

Yours,

Katherine

**********

**Personal Journal, Walter Dornez**

**July 29**

Integra's is allocating 1-2 hours per day to her elemental training. Katherine appears to be satisfied with her progress.

I noticed Katherine copied my closing in her last letter. It was flattering that she consented to going dancing with me.


	7. August 3 through August 30

**Chicago**

**August 3**

My Dear Walter,

Thank you so much for taking the time to help me brainstorm for a party for my Chicago network. You are a genius! I am going to have to add event planner to your string of achievements – butler, bodyguard, researcher, weapons research and development, haute couture specialist and event planner!

I'm scheduling it for the end of August and so far it appears that most of the members will be able to attend. I am definitely going to go with your suggestion for my own attire and personality. I am laughing with the idea. It should definitely be entertaining. If the video isn't too embarrassing (good idea giving everyone a copy so they can see themselves and others), I will zip a copy and email it to you or bring a copy when I portal over afterwards.

It was such a pleasure to have a long and casual discussion with you over dinner this weekend before returning to Chicago. I will have to cook for you the next time. How do you feel about Thai meals? The spices can be an acquired taste, so I would be happy to make something else, but thought it might be something you don't get to experience very often.

You were very patient in allowing me to ramble on about what my life was like growing up. I know I developed quite the Irish brogue as we talked and am surprised that you were able to understand me. I usually maintain a somewhat non-regional American accent, but do revert back to the cadences of my childhood at times.

Growing up in a large, boisterous and loving family was wonderful and my _kei'dran_ only added to the love. The only regret I had with my extended longevity was watching my father and brothers age. After all of my immediate family passed away, I allowed contact with their children and grandchildren to slowly fade over time. Every decade or so, I hire someone fill me in on all my great-great-great nieces and nephews. There are enough to populate a small city now!

I do still enjoy riding and you were surprised that I don't keep a horse. While I would love to, I simply don't have the time to groom and exercise a horse daily. Owing one without giving it the appropriate attention would be inexcusable.

I look forward to talking with you this weekend,

Yours,

Katherine

**********

**Hellsing**

**August 7**

My Dear Miss Katherine,

It was my pleasure to discuss your evening of entertainment. Your local network is fortunate to have someone who recognizes and helps to alleviate their stress levels.

I especially enjoyed our discussion last week, and contrary to being unable to understand you, I found your inflection to be absolutely charming. I could visualize your home, family, the pastures, and the horses as you described your life. It is no wonder you are a writer.

We had a little excitement here the other day that you will appreciate. Sir Integra attempted to light her cigar with her new abilities. Fortunately it was a small fire and easily doused with extinguishers. I hope extinguishing fires is one of her upcoming lessons?

You mentioned having a Thai meal and are correct that I haven't enjoyed one in quite some time. I have no objection to the spiciness involved and look forward to the experience. However, rather than spending your limited time with us in the kitchen, there is a Thai restaurant only 20 minutes away from the Hellsing manor that serves authentic meals, including the traditional seating, if you are so inclined.

Thank you very much for the names of local Wiccan followers who may be able to assist with my research. I initiated contact yesterday, and have some meetings scheduled to see if they are comfortable working with me. Apparently the references you provided eased their fears, and I anticipate productive information sharing sessions in the near future.

It appears as if your own local resources are quite interested in attempting to duplicate the barrier that was created so that they can build an appropriate defense. I have never studied that discipline myself, but the approach you described appeared to follow an analytical and scientific methodology.

Miss Victoria asked me to share her appreciation for introducing her to Victor Duval. I don't believe they've done more than email one another, but his perspective certainly helped her gain acceptance with her nature.

Yours,

Walter C. Dornez

**********

**August 12 **

My Dear Walter,

Bless your heart for the DVD of the Planetary Convergence that I missed in May! That was so exceedingly considerate of you. I can't begin to express how much I appreciate you. You are simply one of the most thoughtful men it has ever been my pleasure to meet. I had been having a frustrated day with too many things to do in too little time, and then received your gift. What a difference an unexpected kindness makes in someone's day!

I am attaching some information for your review. Our intelligence indicates that there are at least two and possibly three Millennium bases of operation in the United States. We are forwarding the information through appropriate government channels while keeping them under surveillance. We don't pretend to be a comparable to military organization; we are simply the silent sentinels that protect our individual communities. However, if it is supernatural in origin, we eventually tend to become involved in one way or another.

I am looking forward to seeing you this weekend.

Affectionately,

Katherine

**********

**August 12**

Walter Dornez is the single most charming man I've ever met. I missed the planetary convergence program in London because of the Seal of Edward the Confessor failing. The man found a DVD of it. How sweet is that?

**********

**August 30**

My Dear Walter,

I couldn't wait to write to you to let you know how successful the party was. We had punk rockers as preppies, conservatives as hippies, normally reserved people in wild colors and/or wigs. A physician showed up as a hardcore biker, chains and all. One of our shyer members came sporting a full body tattoo, although it was done in ink, not a true tattoo. Another anti-establishment anti-rules member showed up in a military uniform, and had every movement down perfectly, leading me to believe it really was his. And those are just some of the two dozen who attended.

Per your suggestion, I dressed like Cher and it was met with great amusement. I wore the long black curly wig, body hugging black leather pants with a wide silver belt, a black mesh body suit under a purple silk blouse and of course high heels. We had a great deal of fun singing and dancing and when the karaoke started, either the laughter or applause was non-stop. Eventually, I was called to the stage. I briefly moved out of sight and removed the pants and blouse, adding a black leather jacket and stayed out of sight until the music for "If I Could Turn Back Time" came on. I did my best to emulate Cher's music video on the USS Missouri (I'll admit I practiced quite extensively throughout the week). It was reasonably well accepted as I received two marriage proposals before the end of the evening (tongue-in-cheek of course).

Several people manned the video camera throughout the night, so we have bits and pieces of the evening recorded plus all of the performances. I've attached a zip of the video, and cut everyone their own DVD before they left. It was so much fun and a tremendous stress-breaker! We were all in high spirits afterwards and I heartily recommend this type of event for any group that needs a stress reliever!

Affectionately yours,

Katherine


	8. September 1 through September 15

**Memo September 1**

To: Wild Geese Members

From: Walter C. Dornez

Date: September 1

This is a reminder that it is inappropriate to borrow material without permission. Please be sure to receive approval before borrowing someone else's property.

On a secondary note, I will share with Miss Wilde your appreciation of her performance.

**********

**Personal Journal, Walter Dornez**

**September 1**

I already knew she had a lovely voice and that she was an attractive woman with an exquisite figure, but my word... She's usually rather modest, so when she performed for her opposite day party she wore a mesh body suit, barely there black hose, leather jacket and spiked heels. And while I knew she was graceful, I never imagined she could dance so provocatively. She slid down the side of one man (who appeared ready to have a heart attack on the spot). Another man lifted her by the waist to the top of a table where she danced, then jumped off onto the floor into splits, followed by a full body backbend to rise to her feet again. For such a petite woman, her legs look impossibly long. And shapely. I know I'm ten years younger than I was thanks to her, but what could possibly inspire such a vibrant and sensual creature to be interested in an old Hellsing trashman?

**********

**Hellsing**

**September 2**

My Dear Miss Katherine,

Thank you very much for the video from your evening's entertainment. It is obvious that your network enthusiastically supported your "opposite day". I noticed that several men in the audience appeared vulnerable to either strokes or heart attacks during your number, and hope no one needed medical attention.

I made the mistake of leaving the video paused on my laptop when I went to answer the telephone and came back to find it had been downloaded. With some trepidation, I went to the troop recreation room and found nearly all members of the Wild Geese watching the video on their big screen television. Their response to your rendition of "If I Could Turn Back Time" was both boisterous and extremely enthusiastic. They were quite delighted when you were called back for encores and sang "Heart of Stone" and "Love Hurts". I believe your portion of the video was replayed half a dozen times.

Miss Victoria came in while it was still playing and immediately tried copying some of your movements. She wanted me to ask whether you are double-jointed. I should warn you that you may find yourself with a fan club of Wild Geese when you return for your next training session with Sir Integra. You may need to consider a taser as appropriate accessory for a time.

I can appreciate your satisfaction with your condominium now that I've seen it on the video. The living room is extremely comfortable and the city lights as well as the moon's reflection on the lake were quite impressive. Your choice of colors, fabrics and textures made it the type of room anyone would appreciate.

I am looking forward to seeing you this weekend.

Yours,

Walter C. Dornez

**********

**Chicago, Illinois**

**September 3**

My Dear Walter,

I'm glad you enjoyed the video of our opposite's day party. Everyone thoroughly enjoyed it over here and it helped alleviate a great deal of stress.

Thank you for the chuckle about using a taser as an accessory. At least I'll understand if I see someone leering at me on my next visit.

Oh, that reminds me! Since Seras saw the video (and no, I'm not double jointed but thank her for the laugh), please let her know that Victor was the man portraying the smarmy womanizer, complete with gold chains. He was the one who unexpectedly picked me up and put me on the table, doing his best to wantonly ogle me. He's normally such a refined gentleman that the leering libertine role was the perfect opposite for him.

Yours,

Katherine

**********

**Hellsing**

**September 4**

Dear Katherine,

This is just a quick note to apologize for calling you to discuss the kael'dran in more detail, but then getting into a yelling match with Alucard. I had to hang up so abruptly so that I could get a gun and shoot him.

Mrs. Harrison is working out very well. Thank you for suggesting her.

Sir Integra Hellsing.

**********

**Chicago**

**September 5**

Dear Sir Integra,

No worries about getting into a shouting match with Alucard. You know he deliberately provokes you just to get that a reaction from you and he takes pleasure in any attention from you, whether it's a bullet or not.

If you really want to punish him, why not make him sit in a chair without moving, make a pinprick in your finger and let it drip to the floor, not letting him drink it. That would be a true punishment for him. But then perhaps you're not as evil as I am…

Regarding the kael'dran, we can discuss it in more detail this weekend, but they do sometimes want to help even if you haven't called them. That only indicates the attachment they have for you and their attraction to your energy. Just a firm reminder to watch but not participate should be all you need.

I'm glad to know that you got out of the room before anything too intense happened and even happier to know that there was no structural damage from the fire.

Katherine

**********

**Chicago**

**September 8**

My Dear Walter,

I thoroughly enjoyed arriving a day early and attending the symphony with you. You were right that the pianist was superb and the conductor was magnificent. It is such a pleasure to share something with someone who also appreciates it. I felt guilty when I saw how late we stayed up talking, knowing how early you tend to rise.

I do agree with your perception about the blossoming romance between Seras Victoria and Pip Bernadette. While he does have a boisterous and lascivious nature to her bashful and reserved one, he can be surprising with his consideration at times and she can be equally surprising with her boldness. If it works out between them, it might be good for each of them.

Sir Integra mentioned that Mrs. Harrison is working out well. Remember that I said if she did I would tell you why? It's because she's the closest I found to a female "you".

Affectionately,

Katherine

**********

**Hellsing**

**September 12**

My Dear Miss Katherine,

It will be interesting to see whether the young captain and our draculina can overcome their personality differences over time or whether they need counterparts more like themselves. I've always found that there must be some like personality traits for a relationship to develop; something that helps define the person. Whether that is their honor, intelligence, similar interests, or comparable experience, there is usually a common thread among friends and those with whom one chooses to develop a deeper relationship.

For example, you and I share similar tastes in art and music, and an enjoyment of a good conversation, and perhaps in some of our core attitudes as well if I'm not mistaken. What do you think attracts you to the friends you've made over the years?

I had not perceived Mrs. Harrison as being a female version of myself, but appreciate the comparison. She is showing herself to be a thorough and competent assistant to Sir Integra, freeing her time to focus on the more important aspects of her role.

In looking at the upcoming theatre and arts events, I noticed that Celtic Woman will be in London soon. If you haven't heard of them, they are a musical ensemble comprising five female Irish artists; 4 vocalists and one fiddler. Would you like me to obtain tickets? It might be a most enjoyable evening.

Yours,

Walter C. Dornez

**********

**Chicago**

**September 15**

My Dear Walter,

I sent a note to Sir Integra today, but also wanted to personally let you know that I will need to miss this weekend's training with Integra. We're getting some intel that something is going to happen at the Governor's ball. I hadn't planned to attend, but now at least four of the network will be there. I hope they at least have a decent orchestra.

I've never seen the group Celtic Woman, but have heard some of their music and would love to attend their show with you. How very thoughtful of you to think of me and know I might appreciate hearing some of the music of Éire.

I do think we share many core values and beliefs. Perhaps we can explore it during our next late night conversation?

I will miss our time together,

Katherine

**********

**Personal Journal, Walter Dornez**

**September 15**

Katherine isn't coming this weekend. It is surprising how much I look forward to our conversations while she is here.

**********


	9. September 21

**Chicago**

**September 21**

My Dear Walter,

I don't know what you saw in the papers or news in the U.K, but I think we were able to pass it off as an attempted terrorist attack. The good news is that I finally had an opportunity to wear the red silk designer dress I bought in London. The even better news is that I was able to enjoy some dancing before the attack began.

I danced one waltz with my publishing agent and another with someone on the Governor's staff. I think the later gentleman was an extra invited just to make sure people danced and ladies weren't wallflowers. As a tango started up, a 30-something unknown man approached; a typical dark and handsome Antonio Banderas type who invited me to join him in the tango.

Apparently, he must have been a frustrated professional dancer as he began an Argentinean tango without even asking if I knew that style! I will admit that I've always found it more stimulating than the International tango style and am just fortunate I had at least some idea what to expect. As we danced, we started gathering an audience, and eventually wound up with half the floor to ourselves as others stood and watched. Perhaps they weren't used to the manner in which legs may be intertwined during the dance or some of the more provocative movements? He was easy to read, so our steps appeared well synchronized and the sensual nature of the music awoke my love of the dance. My partner timed a spin followed by a full swoop with the ending of the music, so apparently some of the audience thought it was a rehearsed number and applauded enthusiastically.

Of course all good things come to an end, and two guests plus several warlocks attacked immediately after the tango. Because we were prepared, we were able to neutralize the attack almost instantly, and make it appear as nothing more than a politically motivated terrorist attempt. My former partner stepped on my foot so hard trying to run away, that he broke two of my toes. Thanks to my accelerated healing, I should be off crutches by the time I arrive this weekend.

Affectionately yours,

Katherine

**********

**Hellsing**

**September 21**

My Dear Katherine,

Congratulations on successfully neutralizing the attack at your Governor's ball. If you would like to enjoy an evening of tangos, I would be most happy to oblige once you are feeling better. What did you do to the coward who tried to run away?

Yours,

Walter

**********

**Personal Journal, Walter Dornez**

**September 21**

Katherine spent quite some time describing her sensual tango with a young 30-something partner. Damn him.

**********


	10. Finale

**Personal Journal, Katherine Wilde**

**September 23**

There is so much to say that I don't know where to start. Walter sent me a note on the 21st where he finally dropped the "Miss" in the salutation. He actually sounded jealous of the man that dragged me into the tango. I hadn't decided how to respond yet (other than accepting the offer to dance with him), so hadn't answered.

One night later, Integra called and woke me. In the background I could hear a great deal of confusion and she asked me if I could portal over immediately. I only paused long enough to grab my robe and slippers. The estate had been attacked and a water elementalist was with the attackers,a nd she had encased two troop members and Walter in blocks of ice. When I've used ice, I've never covered their heads, but this woman did. Apparently Walter was able to trap her in his wires before he was iced, and Alucard took her out. Integra was concerned about everyone's recovery, which is why she called me. Although Alucard was willing to shatter the ice and their medical team was standing by, she wanted someone who might have some experience with it. Fortunately, I had. I'm almost positive that she knows I'm a grand adept, familiar with all four elemental magics.

I dissolved the ice on the two troop members first, then laid a hand on each of their chests and started warming them. One I knew their hearts were beating and lungs were working, I called Integra over and had her stand with her hand on my shoulder so that she could see and feel what I was doing. As soon as she was comfortable, I had her take over, although I simply had her act as the conduit for my own energy so that I could attend to Walter. I had the medical team take those two into the Infirmary, to monitor their heartbeats and respiration, being sure they knew to strip the iced clothing off, but didn't trust Walter to anyone else.

I shattered the ice on him and caught him with a bed of air before he could fall. My _kei'dran_ helped monitor his heart and lungs and I began slowly warming him while letting the Hellsing team know I was taking him to his room. I couldn't afford to be distracted by having him be in the infirmary, and the distance made no impact to my powering Integra's warming of the other two. The difference in Walter's age made me want to give him my undivided attention and not lose my focus by too many people, movements and sounds around.

When we arrived at his room, I discovered two of the medical staff trailing me, so I had them strip the frozen clothing off him while I warmed the bed and laid him down in it. Then I insisted that they leave. Trying to deal with them and their questions while monitoring his heart, lungs internal and external temperature was just too much. They protested, and I finally pushed them out of the room with a wall of wind, and then locked the door behind them.

Even though I knew that I was warming his entire system evenly, I wound up lying next to him to let him absorb my own body heat as well. Obviously there's more of an emotional attachment than I was willing to admit. My _kei'dran _kept me centered at least, as my fear of losing him might have become more than I could handle otherwise. Eventually, his body temperature rose back to normal, his heart and lungs were strong and I could tell he was simply sleeping peacefully. I asked my _kei'dran_ to let Integra know that Walter would be fine as I knew how worried she would be, and to let her know that I was continuing to monitor him.

This is where it gets a bit embarrassing and it is hard to write this even in a secured journal that won't be read by anyone else. I was lying next to him, my hand still on his chest and I went from being worried and trying to save his life to…well, cuddling. I began running my fingers across his chest simply because I enjoyed the feel of his skin beneath my fingers. And he might be around 60 now, but damn does that man keep himself in shape. He is well muscled with a flat and taut stomach. The fact that I only lightly traced my hand across his chest is amazing as I honestly wanted to explore every part of him and probably molded my body against his side closer than was necessary or appropriate. My Da would have been shocked at me!

My _kei'dran_ let me know when he was waking up and I reluctantly stopped my hand (regretting not having used my lips instead), sat up slightly and met his eyes as they opened. He obviously had no idea what I was doing there and his eyes kept darting around, finally settling just on my eyes. I explained what had happened and that he should be fine. I grudgingly left the bed, but if he had given me any encouragement I know I would have stayed. The saints preserve me, but I would have gladly spent several hours proving in some inventive ways just how happy I was that he was all right. Instead, I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, remembered to unlock the door and portaled back home to take a very cold shower.

I am so embarrassed…

**********

**Personal Journal, Walter Dornez**

**September 24**

Yesterday, a frontal assault was attempted on the Hellsing estate; we assume it was Millennium. The troops responded admirably. Alucard and Seras both contributed to the decimation of their forces. However, they had an elementalist with them. It is amazing how I never knew they existed before Katherine, but now take them in stride. This one was apparently a water elementalist. I saw her pull water out of the ground and encase several of the troops in blocks of ice, from head to toe. I didn't know if they were alive or dead. I was able to grip her with my wires, but she presumably encased me as well, for I remember nothing after that.

The next thing I recall is waking up with the most unusual sensations. I first felt the most sensuous contact on my chest; a slow seductive caressing that pulled me out of the sleep I was in. Then I became aware of a form nestled intimately close to mine and the scent of vanilla and almonds, reminding me of Katherine. The stroking on my chest stopped and the warm silky body next to mine moved; I opened my eyes in protest at the loss of these sensations.

I was stunned to see it actually was Katherine next to me, but a Katherine I never expected to see. Her hair was mussed and she was clad in a silky deep burgundy slip of some type. My eyes dropped in surprise which made me realize how low cut the bodice of her garment was; I could see inside quite well and the sight made my heart race. My eyes darted around us and I recognized that we were together in my own bed and that she was wearing a very seductive nightgown. I felt the blood rush to my groin and an aching throb begin. That was when I realized I was without clothing of any type. But I couldn't remember anything! This warm and beautiful woman was pressed closely against me in the most intimate manner and I couldn't remember how it happened.

I met her eyes wanting nothing more than to pull her back against me when she started speaking. I had to concentrate to understand that Integra had called her after the elementalist enclosed three of us in ice. Katherine responded immediately, portaling over to assist with resuscitating us. That was why she was in her nightgown; she had been awakened by Integra's call. Apparently she "thawed" me in my room.

I wanted to protest when she left the bed, but just raised myself on one arm to watch her. I couldn't think clearly; I'm not even sure I thanked her for her actions on our behalf. I only remember my body demanding that I not let her go. She moved towards me and I thought for a brief and ecstatic moment that she was actually going to rejoin me, but she just lightly brushed her lips against my forehead and left, leaving me with a physical and emotional ache that still remains.

What an old fool I am.

**********

**Hellsing**

**September 24**

My Dear Katherine,

I was a bit confused when I woke up today and apologize if I said or did anything that failed to convey my gratitude for your immediate and tender support of all of us.

Yours,

Walter

**********

**Chicago**

**September 24**

My Dear Walter,

After what you went through, I certainly understand waking up confused or disoriented. I hope you're fully recovered by the end of the day. Please be sure to take at least one day and let your body recover.

Affectionately,

Katherine

**********

**Hellsing**

**September 24**

My Dear Katherine,

It wasn't the ice that caused any confusion. It was waking up next to an extremely beautiful woman that tied my tongue. Being "au naturel" myself may have contributed to it.

Yours,

Walter

**********

**Chicago**

**September 24**

My Dear Walter,

I do believe you've been kissing the Blarney stone. Although I readily admit that I was so focused on warming your internal and external temperatures, that I failed to consider how you would feel waking without your clothing. I'm very sorry my dear.

Missing you,

Katherine

**********

**Hellsing**

**September 24**

My Dear Katherine,

I don't recall objecting to how I awoke. And you were quite successful at warming both my internal and external temperatures, thank you my dear.

Missing _you_,

Walter

**********

**Personal Journal, Walter Dornez**

**September 24, part 2**

I may have gone too far. Her comments gave me some encouragement and I tried a more direct approach that if it were any more blatant it would become crude. However, she hasn't responded yet and it's been nearly two hours. Perhaps I should call and apologize if I offended her.

**********

**Personal Journal, Walter Dornez**

**September 26**

I am officially the most fortunate man on earth. Katherine didn't respond to my last email. Instead, there was a knock on my door and it was her. I was briefly struck dumb, but as her eyes searched my face she must have seen what she wanted for she stepped in, shut the door and _locked_ it. I could feel a very slow appreciative smile beginning.

"While we might eventually say something in another 20 emails, I decided to try the direct approach" she said to me with the most endearing blush on her cheeks. She put her hands behind her and leaned on the door and said the words that gave rise to joy I don't deserve. "Walter, I find you the single most attractive man I have ever met. You are intelligent, focused, thoughtful, have a wonderful sense of humor and are so damned physically attractive that I find myself always wanting to touch you."

"I would never want to deny such a beautiful woman anything" I responded, trying hard not to frighten her with the strength of my reaction. My heart and my breathing were both trying to race one another for dominance, but I think my groin won with the warmth and tightness that began.

"You have a beautiful body" she said and I think I may actually have blushed. My god, I'm so old compared to her. Well, in appearance at least. "You have no idea what I wanted to do while you were sleeping, how I wanted to explore it in detail when I had the opportunity."

I stepped close and reveled in the intimacy, in her scent and in those huge beautiful eyes of hers. I rested one hand on her cheek and she turned into it, kissing the palm and then the vixen began suckling my fingers causing an immediate reaction elsewhere. I leaned in for a kiss, our first. It started softly and sweetly, but as she responded the intensity increased. Her lips parted slightly and that was all the encouragement I needed to explore further.

She moved one hand up to my neck, pulling me closer while I put my other around her waist, bringing her hips to mine. If she was upset by the throbbing against her, she made no sign other than a low purr of pleasure in her throat that almost did me in.

I may be 69 (physically perhaps 59 now), but I had never been a ladies man. I've known women, but it was always physical. This combination of holding an intelligent, powerful, beautiful, witty and sensual woman who wanted me as much as I wanted her was an entirely new sensation.

We broke apart, both breathing heavily. I leaned in to her neck and shoulder, loving her taste, her scent and doing my best to cause her to make that seductive purring again. She shakily whispered my name and I paused to kiss her lips again for saying it.

"Walter, would you like to stay here or would you like to come home with me?" she asked.

I wanted her immediately with a passionate need that was growing, but who knew what would interrupt us. Within a few minutes, I had left a note on Integra's desk saying I would be gone for the remainder of the day and then I got to experience her portal. The less said about that, the better.

Her condominium is very tasteful and elegant but that didn't really register until later. Her bedroom had a fireplace, a romantic touch and she uses silk sheets. She's also fond of Ravel's Bolero. She is a very tactile woman as I was to come to know. Repeatedly. With tantalizing and passionate pleasure.

I am the most fortunate man on earth.


End file.
